Ash Aisaka
Ash (谷戸逢坂 '') is a male mage, who works with Taiga Kuranoma and Jax to destroy Dark Guilds around Fiore. He was an S-Class Mage, in Sabertooth. But later was kicked out because he couldn't kill Taiga. Yato is a requip mage, with astounding physical strength and speed. Appearance Ash is shown has a tall person, he has quite sharp features. He has a more angluar face, with a small nose, and quite wide eyes, which are the deepest shade of blue. The blue is almost ombre, the blue starts very strong and dark at the top of his eyes, but seems to fade slightly to the bottom almost turning into a sky blue. Though the main perk of his eyes are the cat like slits he has in his eyes. Along with his blue eyes, he has quite pale skin which makes his eyes pop out form his face. Ash is shown to have black to dark navy hair, in the way the light hits it. His hair is a bit shaggy and not as neat as most people presume. He also has bangs that frame his face. Ash is not the most muscular man in the world, but he does have a pretty good body. He is a bit willowy though because he often doesn't get enough to eat, he is also shone to have a scar running down his stomach, and it is unknown on how he got it. Ash's usual outfit is a jersey, and a blue bandana tied around his neck. The bandana has two letters engraved it in, ''Y ''and ''S. ''It is very worn out, and has a couple stains around it, but whenever he is embarrassed he always puts it above his lips and hides his face. He wears a simple pair of black pants, the pants are a bit short for him so they show his ankles. Which he wears combat boots underneath. Personality Ash's is shown to be a very distant person, who doesn't talk much. He's cold, ruthless and very devoted to what he does, he often thinks negatively and focuses on the downside of things. Maybe he isn't the most social person on the planet, but he does know how to lead, he is a dedicated person who trusts people to easily and get's hurt a lot. Ash isn't one for violence as well, he is more of a person for words, rather than actions. Which makes him a bit 'soft' on the inside, but if push comes to shove he will act, and he will become quite a ruthless person. Ash has quite a blunt tongue and will tell people what he thinks, whether you asked for it or not. But once you get to know this mage he shows a bit of a softer side. He is still cold, and rarely talks but he shows a fierce protectiveness over the people he loves, and his comrades. He also gives good advice, and often will talk to them more than he uses to. Early Life Equipment Magic Requip Magic: his Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat.[However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store.Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle The Samurai * This Requip only allows the person to swap out the weapon of the user, and the weapon is only a sword. And many swords indeed, each sword holds different characteristics and different pros and cons '''Bifrost ': A powerhouse sword that allows the user to gain extra strength and mobility, it's main aspect is ice. The hilt of the sword is a dark blue and it has cloth wrapped around the sword almost defying gravity. The sword is like a katana sharp and silver with a light blue sheen against it. The side of the katana said words engraved saying, "The world will end in ice." * 'Freeze Over : '''This is when the sword's words glow blue and anything he cuts get's turned into solid ice even himself. If he somehow gets cut by the blade he will turn to ice himself. It will even freeze over people, objects and anything in it's path * '''Ice Age : '''When he is about to attack, the words on his katana become white and as swings his sword a flurry of ice shards form behind the sword as they distract the person, while Yato attacks from behind or in front * '''Falling Shackles : '''A last resort attack, this is when the words glow black and the cloth surrounds the sword, and the sword grows in size and shape. It becomes heavier, and the cloth surrounds his hands, and if he does not end the spell the cloth around his hands will extend and consume his whole body '''Zeus' Bolt : ' This sword is jagged and yellow, as the name entails is uses lighting as it's main attribute. The hilt is a light yellow, while the sword it self is made of pure gold. Many find this sword heavy, and this sword has a personality to be stubborn. For years no one has been able to use it because it is to heavy, but for some reason Yato is. * '''Sting ; '''This attack is quite a simple attack the sword's perk is that whenever you cut someone a bolt of electricity goes through them, shocking them and sometimes paralyzing them because of the extent of the shock. The deeper the wound the more the shock *